Chocolete Kisses
by pookygirl01
Summary: Lois Lane never really noticed Clark. Just another coworker. That's all. But when she notices him starting to receive Chocolete kisses from another mystery woman...


No I do not own Superman, (though I wish I did) But I do own Allyson Clarissa and many of my other characters! MoooooooohhhhhhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(A/N: I know that I have been absent for a while from but, I needed too cool down from my Harry Potter obsession. So now I am onto a new obsession, Superman.) But remember this is the Brandon Routh Superman/Clark Kent. Not the Christopher Reeves Superman/Clark Kent.

The city of Metropolis was quiet. The sun glowed brightly among the busy city. the day was quite peaceful at the office of the official newspaper, 'The Daily Planet' Unlike some days when a hard breaking story (Superman Saves The Day Once More!) was being reported.

Clark Kent wrote on his paper stubbornly, "Presidential appearance today, here at city hall…" he slowly mumbled. He re-read the sentence and shook his head with anger. His hand began to shake and then-CRACK!-Two halves of then pen fell from his large clammy fingers.

The sound of the elevaters starled Clark thoroughly. And a flood of people drowned the office. Clark thought to himself. what on earth is going on? Was there someplace that he was needed? Or was everyone just late to work? There was a faint tap on Clark's broad shoulder, "eh... sir?'' someone asked. One again CLark was startled. He basically leaped out of his seat and stood up. knocking his chair far from under his desk. He took a deep breath as he slowly turned around to face the mysterious person who had just stunned the most powerful person in the world. He stared down at her. She looked extremley young. Nearly like a teenager compared to Clark. But she had a suitcase clutched in her hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir! I did not mean to startle you! " she said smiling up at the tall Clark. She suddenly felt like a munchkin in Oz compared to the huge man she was standing before. She smiled at Clark.

"that's allright. I'm fine. I"m just a really jumpy person." he said straightening his his large thick glasses. He snorted somewhat ,loudly. the woman smiled, "I was just wondering if you knew where Mr. ...Perry whites office is?" she asked staring down at a small white peice of crumbled up peice of paper.

Clark (who's mouth was dry,) couldn't say anything. He tried his best to open his mouth to reply, but his mouth was toodry to function. Finally, he was able to speak, "first door on your right. You can't miss it."

The woman giggled. and made her way to the hallway. She was beautiful. Lovely. she was African American. Her face was round and bright. She was a darkish caramel complextion. she had large forest green eyes that were safely hidden behind a pair of small balck rectangular framed glasses. While her hair was pulled up in a bun. she had a amazing body. though she was very skinny, and short, she had a large, round bottom that were tightly hugged by her large hips. And to even out her waist, she had a somewhat large chest.

Clark sat down. Not noticing that he had knocked his chair far away, he missed his chair. Causing him to fall to the grey carpeted floor with a very loud thump. dust and paint chips danced happily around him. He coughed vaguley and stared around with concered patched inside of hs eye. He had fallen rather hard, and with him being the Man of Steel, he could have fallen striaght to the floor below him, and below that and below that. But staring above him, and below him, Clark noticed that he hadn't achieved that high level of humiliation ,so he got up.

The woman had walked out of the office, a huge pile of papers and folders in her hand, she stared around. And made her way to her new desk. The desk that was connected- to CLark's. she sat the papers down palced her briefcase next to her desk and took a deep breath, She stared over at Clark and smiled," hello, I"m Clarrissa Greene, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

She extended her hand out and smiled. Clark grabbed her ahnd and shook it softly, "Cl-clark Kent. Nice to m-m-meet you too." His palm were leaking sweat drastically. His cheeks were suddenly flushed with embarrassment and he stared at her to see if she had noticed. Clarrissa let go of his hand and stared own at her desk and then at his, "I geuss I'm your new partner!" she said excitingly. CLark stared at her with in surprise. Partner. He thought she was just some teenager looking for a summer job, but, a partner? A permenant job?

"Uh, I know this is probably rude but, how old are you?" Clark asked curiously. Clarrissa stared at him, "32. Why do you ask?" she asked curiously. she took one step closer to Clark and blinked several times " You l-look so young." Clark explained. Clarrissa smiled. "Flashing her white and perfectly perfect teeth, "Thanks. I get that alot. how old are you?" Clark stared at her and smiled, "35. I"m old-" Clarrissa stared at him in utter disbelief, "Old? You look like you're 25! Mr. Kent, YOu are in very good shape if you ask me," she stared at him. Clark knew she had to be lying. No one, no even him with his x- ray vision, could see how good of shape he was in through all of the layers of cloths that he consumed. With thick suit pants, a wool vest, tie and suit jacket, it was all to hide the most important thing that he had hidden underneath it all: his Superman suit. But of corse no one knew about that.

Clarrissa sat down and opened a folder that Perry White had given her and began to read steadily. "So, uh... are you new to Mertopolis?" he asked curiously "Yes. I"m fresh out of my journalism major in Yale... But I gre w up in Alabama, I got a full schlarship..." she said still reading the paper. Clark smiled ...cute and smart. He turned around to continue typing. Whenclarrissa bursted out with a, are you single?" she asked curiously. she stared at him fixedly. Clark swallowed. Technically he was single. "Yes. You?" he asked.

"Yes. Newly single." she smiled. "My ex broke up with me when he found outI waspregnant.He won't even addmit that my daughter is his daughter. He is now with the woman he was cheating me for." she paused. "But enough about me, more about you." she stared at him and forced a smile upon her face.


End file.
